Cold Shower
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: U.A KeiXSho. Ils se sont engueulés, on peut toujours compter sur les amis apparemment.Sho épie sous la douche et Kei a de la fièvre! marrant, Sho se croyait hétéro... voyez la suite rating T pour le langage


**EDIT : **Bon sang, j'avais zappé le disclamer, tout ça! Bon, allez, rapidement :

Titre (complet): Cold shower

Auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS seule.

Rating : T... juste un lime et encore... très soft.

**Disclamer : **Kei est à Hyde, Sho est à Gackt et tous les autres bah... je ne connais aps tous les noms. Je ne sais plus par qui a été réalisé ce film mais en tout cas, personne ne m'appartient, sauf la mère!

**COLD SHOWER**

Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais alors vraiment pas! J'ai refusé comme j'ai pu mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait méritant un tel châtiment… Quand ais je fais une erreur?! En plus, j'ai parfaitement démenti! Je n'ai rien fais et je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je leur avais dit……….. Mais alors qu'est ce que je fous là?! Devant cette putain de porte, SA porte à LUI, de SA maison à LUI?!

Ils me le paieront cette bande de…! Oser me faire ça à moi! Et ça se considère comme des amis! Hé bien bravo la solidarité et la compréhension!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je martyrise de mes mains tremblantes de pauvres feuilles de papier… Leur accordant un regard, je fini par admettre que je suis vraiment très, très nerveux. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter! Je ne fais que porter des cours à un ami malade, ne?

Ouais, un «ami» malade….

Un «ami» qui représentait beaucoup pour moi, et avec lequel j'ai eu… disons, une belle altercation il y a quelques semaines. Depuis, je n'ai même plus croisé son regard. Vous vous demandez peut être la raison de notre dispute? A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas moi-même mais je suis certain d'une chose: c'était de ma faute, et c'était surtout très stupide. Puis, en y repensant bien, y'avait une histoire de fille là dedans. Ouais, Yi-Che était impliquée. Je venais de la plaquer sans explication et assez froidement, je dois bien l'avouer… ça faisait trois ans qu'on était ensembles et à peine plus que je vivais dans un grand appartement en colocation avec mon «ami».  
C'est cela, ça vient de là notre discussion assez violente! Quand il m'avait demandé des explications et que je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à lui répondre que «J'en avais juste assez, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir aimée un seul instant», il m'a frappé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, enfin pas sur moi je veux dire… Oui, c'était bien ça, je m'en souviens encore parfaitement en cherchant bien. Nous étions dans la cour du lycée, après la sonnerie de fin de la journée et on était dans les derniers, comme d'habitude en fait…

_Trois semaines et demi plus tôt…_

_AïeAïeAïe il vient vers moi… C'est bizarre mais je suis certain qu'on va parler DU sujet à éviter aujourd'hui justement…_

_«-Attends une seconde! Dis moi pourquoi tu as fais ça!_

_-J'en avais juste assez, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir aimée un seul instant…_

_-Et ça t'amuses de la voir ainsi en larmes, souffrir comme elle souffre à présent?!_

_Je hausse les épaules en soufflant, d'un air désinvolte et coupe court à la discussion en lui tournant le dos. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord pour s'en tenir là car un coup violent manque de me décrocher la mâchoire et me met tout de même à terre. Il avance au dessus de moi, me toisant de sa hauteur –en temps normal, il fait bien une tête de moins que moi- et se baisse pour me relever par le col avant de me redonner un coup._

_«Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi qui aiment faire souffrir leur entourage comme toi?! Hein?! T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Sho!»_

_Il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. Il est furieux, je le vois bien. Pour la première fois, sa pâleur naturelle a déserté son visage pour laisser place à la couleur rouge de la colère. Il commence à me secouer, je me laisse faire. Si je me débats, il risque de vouloir riposter et… c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Déjà le fait qu'il s'énerve comme ça m'inquiète particulièrement mais je n'en montre rien. D'un autre côté… Il m'a fait mal l'abruti! Je vais en garder une trace un bout de temps!_

_«Réponds-moi, Sho!»_

_Je pousse un long soupir avant de le défier en le regardant dans les yeux._

_«Arrête Kei, tu me fais rire! J'aurais plutôt eu tendance à penser que ça t'arrangerais. Tu vas pouvoir aller la consoler ta petite chérie et si tu t'arranges bien, tu passes dès cette nuit avec elle! Elle en a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est plutôt fille facile, la Yi-Che!»_

_Cette fois ci, il me frappe si fort que le sang envahit ma bouche._

_«Un putain de salaud, Sho, c'est ce que t'es…»_

_Il me lâche et s'éloigne. Il avait les yeux rouges et brillants…hmm…_

_«Oy, Kei! Tu pleures parce que je l'ai baisée un nombre incalculable de fois ou parce que tu t'es fais mal à ton pauvre petit poing?»_

_Mon ton est plus qu'hypocrite, ça doit faire mal à entendre. Je m'attends à ce qu'il revienne pour m'en refoutre un mais il se contente de se retourner en continuant de marcher en arrière, m'adressant un bras d'honneur des plus majestueux…_

Et me voilà devant chez lui maintenant.

Après ça, il était retourné aussitôt chez ses parents. Je dis «aussitôt» parce que, lorsque je suis rentré, il n'était pas là et ses affaires avaient disparues. Remarquez, il avait fait drôlement vite… Sur le coup, ça me passait complètement au-dessus mais maintenant… aah! Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que j'avais véritablement été un beau «salaud» comme il me l'a répété. Il aimait réellement Yi-Che c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est énervé si rapidement- mais il me l'avait pourtant laissée il y a trois ans. Je la trouvais mignonne et… ben juste que c'est dans mon genre de toujours draguer! Mais pas celui de Kei. Quand je lui aie demandé si il voulait que je lui arrange un coup avec elle, il a simplement répondu que je n'avais qu'à sortir avec si je le voulais vraiment. Ben c'est ce que j'ai fais, vous le savez bien. Il n'en a pas tellement souffert, je pense que c'est parce qu'il la voyait heureuse dans mes bras.

Seulement là, il n'y a plus de Yi-Che ou d'autres… Il y a une maison, sa magnifique porte blanche, des cours de ces trois derniers jours entre mes mains, et moi.

Certains l'auront deviné depuis qu'ils suivent le fil de mes pensées, je suis bien devant chez Kei qui est malade. Vous vous souvenez, lorsque vous avez exploré mon souvenir de notre dispute, je disais que je m'inquiétais pour lui parce qu'il s'énervait trop. Pour tout vous dire et afin que vous compreniez bien d'où cette inquiétude venait, je vais vous expliquer rapidement: Kei a un problème au cœur, il est gravement cardiaque. Je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même mais ce que je sais c'est que son rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé en permanence –il s'agit pourtant d'un garçon très calme- et qu'il risque de faire une attaque lorsqu'il fait un trop grand effort physique –il a d'ailleurs interdiction de pratiquer pas mal de sports depuis tout petit- ou qu'il s'énerve comme il l'a fait ce jour là.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas la raison de son absence au lycée ces trois derniers jours! Il a juste attrapé une petite grippe… Manque total de bol, c'est moi qui ai été désigné par mes chers amis pour lui apporter les cours qu'il a manqué. On cherchait qui s'en chargerait mais je restais à l'écart, histoire de justement éviter la tâche. Yi-Che ne pouvait pas, elle vivait trop loin de chez lui… hm? Ah oui, avec elle, ça va relativement bien, elle ne m'en veut pas et on reste bon amis (en passant). Shon, c'est pareil, vu qu'il vit avec sa sœur. Quand à Toshi… c'est lui qui a émit la merveilleuse idée que c'était moi qui devait m'y coller. Comme par hasard, on ne m'a pas laissé placer un mot! «Oh, ce sera une bonne occasion que tu auras de te réconcilier avec lui!» «Allez Sho, t'es son meilleur ami!» «Tu le connais mieux que nous de toutes façons, ne?» …. Voyez le genre quoi. «son meilleur ami»…. Je soupire. J'aimerais bien qu'il s'agisse encore d'une vérité.

Ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé exactement. Ils ont juste remarqué que Kei avait grosse tendance à m'éviter et que je faisais de même. Les bleus sur mon visage le lendemain, je les avais justifiés par une confrontation de bande, tout simplement.

Ces confrontations… Kei y était toujours avec moi, même si il ne pouvait pas se battre longtemps. Il s'amusait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il a un sacré côté sarcastique que j'apprécie énormément, il ne rate pas une occasion de se faire remarquer par ses 'adversaires' en leur lançant des piques et en les ridiculisant de manière vraiment très originale, à chaque fois! D'ailleurs, je ne voulais me battre que s'il était avec moi, juste pour voir ça! Et lorsqu'il n'en peut plus, il s'allume une cigarette histoire d'attendre que j'ai terminé mon 'boulot' et me laisse tirer un peu dessus entre deux inconscients qui me cherchent… D'autant plus amusant, il a une rapidité de réflexion et une vue assez incroyables! Je pourrais me battre les yeux bandés et le laisser me guider! … En vérité, je crois bien même qu'on a déjà tenté le coup et comme nous n'avons jamais connu de défaite, je dois pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un succès!

Bref, je ne vais pas tout vous déballer sur nos combats, j'y prendrais des heures et, en attendant, cette foutu porte est toujours là!

Je me décide à y frapper et c'est une très belle femme aux longs cheveux –noirs évidemment, elle est 'purement' japonaise- qui m'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

«-Sho! Quelle surprise! Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais eu de tes nouvelles! Comment vas-tu?

-Assez… bien, je vous remercie. Je viens apporter ses leçons à Kei.

-Oui, bien sûr. Entre donc!»

Elle s'écarte pour me laisser le passage puis ferme la porte. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, je redécouvre cette si spacieuse maison. Il faut bien l'avouer, autant lui que moi sommes loin de manquer d'argent! Je vous parlais d'un appartement que nous partagions, mais venez donc voir l'appartement! … Bon, toujours est-il que je suis dans son couloir à lui… J'enlève mes chaussures –quand même, hein!- et…

«Au fait, Sho! Et l'appartement, ça va mieux? Kei m'a dit que l'inondation avait tout de même ravagé jusqu'aux meubles… Vous devriez porter plainte à ce voisin du dessus! Les sols n'ont pas l'air très bien isolés…»

Je déglutis. Il n'avait rien dit à sa mère à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Il avait pris l'excuse de l'inondation de l'appart' par le voisin du dessus… Beau fuyard, va!

«-Heu, hm, oui, ça va mieux. Je pense justement à commencer à m'y réinstaller. On a fini de changer la moquette, tout ça…

-Tant mieux! J'espère simplement que ça ne t'as pas coûté trop cher et que Kei a participé.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, tout est okay.

-C'est bien. Bon, je ne t'indique pas le chemin je suppose.

-Non merci, ça ira.»

Je commence à monter les marches de l'escalier, connaissant le chemin de sa chambre par cœur dans cette immense 'maison' tandis que sa mère prend le couloir menant à la cuisine. Je la regarde disparaître totalement dans le passage avant de reporter mes yeux sur celui qui m'attend en haut de ces marches.

Bon… je suis en haut… et je fais quoi maintenant? Je me retourne pour contempler le parquet en bas des marches et m'aperçois alors que j'ai oublié les feuilles à côté de mes chaussures! Je les avais posées en me baissant et je me suis relevé les mains vides.

Je maudis un court instant ma bêtise, redescend, attrape les feuilles, puis remonte.

Non, n'espérez rien, je ne suis pas comme Cadet Roussel (1), je ne suis pas tombé et ne me suis pas cassé quoique ce soit.

Pour en revenir à mon objectif de départ, je continue d'avancer dans le couloir avant d'arriver devant une certaine porte noire d'où une très faible lumière se montre au-dessous. Je frappe de l'articulation de mon index sur le bois et attend une réponse… Réponse qui ne vient pas, par ailleurs. Et considérant que ce n'est pas la peine de recommencer, je tourne la poignée et rentre, tout simplement.

Et là, le choc! Mais non, ce n'est pas Kei qui est en train de se matter je ne sais quelle vidéo porno de Toshi! C'est le fait que la chambre soit vide qui me laisse bouche bée. Je sais, c'est idiot mais si vous étiez à ma place, sûr que vous seriez pareils!

La chambre, certes spacieuse, est plongée dans le noir et dans un bordel sans nom. Seul une petite fontaine lumineuse a le courage de percer le sombre manteau qui pèse sur la pièce. Contre le grand lit, au centre du mur à gauche, repose une guitare. La sienne, évidemment. Le dit lit est complètement défait, les draps emmêlés et aux trois quarts plus par terre que là où ils devraient normalement se trouver. Une immense armoire est encastrée dans le mur où est placée la porte. En face, le bureau. Lui porte l'une des fiertés de mon ami. Un ordinateur qu'il a tellement trafiqué que vous n'en trouverez jamais de plus puissant sur le marché! Ne me demandez rien au sujet de l'appareil, je tiens à la vie… Sur le sol, à côté su bureau, c'est apparemment le coin «matériel». Ouais, tout son matos pour la musique dort là, mais vraiment tout à vue d'œil!

Je m'avance vers le lit, profitant du fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour déposer les cours et m'en aller sans avoir d'explications à donner. Cependant, je m'arrête à mi-chemin. Cette si lourde chaleur d'un corps fiévreux –et d'un radiateur monté au maximum- font ressortir l'odeur de Kei plus que la normale, dans une chambre.

Cela me semble une éternité que la douce odeur de mon ami ne m'avait plus atteint. A l'appartement, comme on vivait ensembles, je vivais avec elle en permanence. Alors là, depuis presque un mois, ça me fait un peu bizarre…

Bizarre, mais très agréable.

Un autre parfum vient se superposer à celui-ci, on dirait du bois de Cèdre. Je tourne la tête vers la porte, imaginant que ça pourrait m'aider à le savoir et voit un nuage de vapeur flotter dans le couloir et entrer dans la chambre. C'est ce même nuage qui parsème ce petit arôme piquant…

Je ne dépose pas les devoirs et vais dans le couloir. La porte de la salle de bains est entrouverte et se trouve être la cause de ce petit échappatoire de vapeur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et vérifie quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose me coupe le souffle net. Si il n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'est parce qu'il est ici. Sans gêne aucune, je commence à le regarder à travers le vitrage de la porte de la large cabine. Il est de dos, les bras le long de son corps et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, offrant son corps à l'eau chaude.

Je me surprends un instant à vouloir devenir cette eau. Parcourir son corps nu en toute impunité tout en lui offrant un tel bien être, pourvoir retracer ses moindres muscles en laissant des sillons cristallins sur mon passage, ainsi que ma marque brûlante sur son corps…

«Kei…»

Immédiatement, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de soupirer son nom comme ça?! Ca ne va plus bien là!

Je me sermonne quelques secondes avant que le blond ne fasse un mouvement dans mon champ de vision. Tendant le bras, il stoppe l'écoulement d'eau et met alors tout terme à ma rêverie.

Rêverie dont je me dissipe totalement lorsque qu'il sort de la cabine avant d'attraper une serviette et de commencer à s'éponger les cheveux avec. Je le vois de face maintenant, mais lui ne me remarque pas. L'entrebâillement de la porte est trop petit. Hm... Même si il sort de la douche, son visage est d'une pâleur effrayante. Je pense bien qu'il n'a certainement pas passé ces trois derniers jours à faire la fête, ou bien alors il l'a faite avec quelques hallucinations causées par la fièvre.

Ne voulant pas me faire attraper à l'épier comme ça, je retourne dans sa chambre et suis à deux doigts de poser les feuilles sur les… ce qu'il reste des draps lorsque quelqu'un murmure mon nom

«Sho…»

Je me raidis. Il a déjà terminé de se sécher et s'habiller?!

Me retournant, je déglutis bruyamment, sans doute un peu trop car il m'adresse un faible sourire et s'avance lentement vers moi, vacillant.

Il est encore trempé, ça se voit malgré ses vêtements. Ceux-ci, blancs et légers, collent à sa peau et se font transparents. Ses cheveux en désordre dégoulinent sur la peau de son torse, laissée nue par les derniers boutons du haut négligés…

C'est malgré moi que plus il avance, plus je recule, jusqu'à sentir le bord du lit contre l'arrière de mes genoux. Lorsqu'il arrive juste devant moi, un centimètre à peine nous sépare. Ses yeux noirs qui semblent difficilement rester ouverts fixent les miens, puis il baisse la tête et m'enlace. Embarrassé, je n'ose esquisser le moindre mouvement.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, il nous fait tomber sur son lit. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, je suis toujours serré, mais couché! Que demander de plus? Le flingue pour me tirer une balle afin de faire cesser toutes ces pensées pas très sages qui défilent dans ma têteà propos de celui qui, il y a encore un mois, était mon meilleur ami?

D'ailleurs, Kei remonte ses bras le long des miens, les fait passer au dessus de ma tête –toujours le visage contre mon épaule- et s'assied sur mon ventre en tenant mes poignets. Je sens bien qu'il essaie d'y mettre de la force mais dans son état on ne va pas dire que ça ne soit très convainquant, enfin…

Encore une fois, il plante ses yeux alourdis par la fatigue dans les miens et prononce mon nom, dans une sorte gémissement plaintif

«Sho…»

J'hésite. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Le forcer à se rallonger lui dans son lit pour qu'il dorme parce qu'il semble à deux doigts de faire un malaise?

«Nande?»

«Sho…»

Ca devient une habitude de prononcer mon n-…

Plus une seule pensée n'est capable de suivre les autres dans tête. Juste mes nerfs qui me signalent que mes yeux ne rêvent pas, qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le contact s'achève rapidement, reprise des connexions neuronales.

«…Hé? Oy! Mais qui que…?»

Presque toutes les connexions…

Je l'observe un instant, il fait de même, comme si de rien n'était. Il est fiévreux. Ses joues rougissent sous sa chaleur corporelle anormale, ses yeux cherchent un point fixe et ses mains sont brûlantes…

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de se dégager car je crains pour lui, ayant limite oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer –si il s'est vraiment passer quelque chose- mais quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Sa mère.

«Kei!... Qu'est ce que vous faites?»

Elle s'est arrêtée sur le pas de la porte. Le blond hausse les épaules et se relève en se dirigeant vers sa mère, d'un pas peu sûr. Il ne dit rien et elle dégage délicatement le front de son fils de quelques mèches blondes avant d'y appuyer le sien. Une façon de plus en plus rare de vérifier la température d'une personne. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et sourit en se retirant.

«-C'est bien, ta fièvre redescend enfin! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt retourner en cours.

-Hn

-Mais que faisiez-vous? Vous ne vous battiez tout de même pas?

-Non, lâcha t-il en soufflant, il m'expliquait un truc sur le pouls en SVT et m'a demandé de d'essayer de calculer le sien pour vérifier que j'avais bien compris

-D'où tes mains contre ses poignets…»

Kei se contente de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

«Allez, je vais vous laisser j'ai une course à faire. Sho, tu viens bien garder un œil sur lui pendant mon absence? Merci!»

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que la porte de la maison claque, signifiant qu'elle est déjà dehors. Je pense me relever mais c'était sans compter sur l'état étrange de Kei qui revient déjà pousser mes épaules pour me rallonger.

Je n'ose pas me défendre, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'épuise alors qu'il est malade. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me demande où est ce que sa mère a bien pu voir joué qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de fièvre. Il a toujours ce même regard…

Il se rassied sur moi et commence à parcourir de ses yeux profonds et de ses doigts fins ma gorge. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, Kei plonge sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou, comme tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois ci, je sens distinctement son souffle…

Et une langue humide et chaude, suivie par une petite morsure. Je sursaute et le repousse bien malgré moi.

«Kei! Mais où est ce que tu veux en venir?! Je trouve pas ça drôle!»

Lui si, apparemment. Ses lèvres forment un léger sourire et viennent se coller aux miennes. Je sens sa langue passer et repasser sur elles, je sais ce qu'il veut…mais il est hors de question que je me laisse embrasser par mon ami, même si il est à cent lieus de savoir ce qu'il fait! Ou plutôt 'surtout' si il est à cent lieus de savoir ce qu'il fait…

Il commence à s'impatienter, je le sens à la façon dont il appuie ses doigts contre ma trachée. Il se redresse et m'accuse du regard. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, j'aimerais lui faire comprendre que je ne compte pas participer à son nouveau jeu.

Il reprend un visage doux et fais descendre ses mains sur mon torse sans plus les bouger. Il décide de taquiner mon oreille droite de se dents et je soupire doucement sans y faire attention. Kei suit le tracé de ma mâchoire et recommence une tentative. Je suis toujours aussi peu décidé…

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour parler, ou devrais je dire gémir

«Sho, s'il te plaît… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?»

Je reste silencieux un instant, cherchant une raison qui le satisferait et déclare simplement:

«-Parce que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, voilà pourquoi.

-Effectivement, dans mon état normal comme tu dis si bien, je ne bande pas comme ça…

-Qu-…

- Attends Sho, tu ne crois quand même pas que je nous fais une fièvre hallucinogène? Non, non! Je suis parfaitement conscient de comment on est, ce que je te fais et ce que je désire!

-Hé bien tes petits jeux tu te les gardes, Kei-chan.

-Mes peti-… Hey! ça faisait combien de temps que tu m'avait pas appelé comme ça?

-Tsss, comme si je m'en souv-…hmmm»

Là… là, il m'a eu par surprise. Rompt l'échange putain! Allez, Sho! Merde! J'ai comme l'impression que mon corps ne suit pas tellement ma pensée.

Mon corps dont les mains commencent à retirer le léger T-shirt blanc et trempé à manches longues de Kei, à caresser son ventre, ses muscles finement dessinés, le faisant soupirer contre mes lèvres.

Je ne tiens plus. Je n'avais fais que lui laisser l'accès à ma bouche mais maintenant je perds mon propre contrôle et passe l'une de mes mans derrière sa nuque fragile pour le presser plus fort contre moi et, moi aussi, jouer de ma langue contre la sienne.

Nous nous interrompons quelques secondes, haletants et lui, souriant. Il doit estimer qu'il a gagné…

«Oy, Sho… Ca ne me plaît pas tellement comme ça…» Il se retourne brusquement sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui et inversant ainsi nos positions.

A me voir au dessus de lui, il a l'air plus satisfait.

«Okay, c'est bien mieux comme ça»

Nous reprenons nos échanges sans vraiment y faire attention, nos corps agissant seuls et je sentis une chaleur s'intensifier au niveau de mon bas ventre… Kei n'est pas le seul à 'bander', pour reprendre ses termes. Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui prends la parole.

«-Kei… Ju-jusqu'où tu veux… aller?

-Hm? Jusqu'au bout, pourquoi? Tu veux accélérer le mouvement?

-T'es obligé d'être toujours aussi désinvolte?

-Et toi, t'es toujours obligé d'être aussi sérieux?

-Parce que… Parce que tu ne l'es pas?

-Comment ça?

-Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour le plaisir? Si?

-Ah, d'accord! Mais nan, t'inquiète, Sho, je t'aime aussi!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Non mais disons que tes gestes parlent pour toi. Bref, on va pas se taper la discute jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre?! Si elle me voit coucher avec toi, elle va penser que je suis devenu un dépravé!

-Comment ça?

-Pour elle, je suis encore un ange, vois le genre…

-Ouais… mais dis moi, une dernière chose Kei…

-Non

-Non quoi?

-Non, t'es le premier, Sho»

Je décide de ne pas en demander plus, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, vous vous en doutez bien…

Plus tard, aux yeux de nos amis, on se sera simplement réconciliés.

Et notre appart' ne nous a jamais paru aussi accueillant que depuis ce jour là… et les devoirs aussi inutiles!

**-OWARI-**

_(1) ne vous posez pas de questions, il est une heure moins le quart du matin, j'ai recommencé à taper à 21h et je dois me lever dans cinq heures… vive les vacances tiens XD. _

_Terminée entre le 24/10/2008 et le 25/10/2008 à pas loin d'une heure du matin _

_Cette fic contient: _

_-4414 mots_

_-19302 caractères, espaces non compris_

_-5 pages_

_Voilà, et merci pour votre courageuse lecture! Kisu!_

_Kitsune_


End file.
